Our New Beginning
by stars are brighter from above
Summary: When the Pevenslies come back through the wardrobe, everything they know changes. How can a high king go back to high school? Prompt 001: Beginnings for my unofficial fanfiction100. Hints of Ed/Pete.


**Prompt 001: Beginnings for my unofficial fanfiction100. I'm adding No Choice to the list, since it was so perfect for the prompt choices. Anyways, this is a fluffy tame little piece about coming back to England after the Pevenslie's huge long adventure into politics in Narnia. Hints of Edmund/Peter, but nothing graphic. Just hugs. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

If there was one thing that Edmund noticed, it was Peter's absolute brokenness at being returned to England. After all, Ed wasn't blind, and after only a week of being back, Peter began to go off on his own, exploring the huge house or going outside.

Edmund could relate, yes, but he hated seeing his brother like this. He hated knowing that he'd have to return to his final year of primary school when they went back to Finchley, he hated that he was only a young boy and that he'd probably never be a king again. He hated all that just as much as the next guy. But what he hated most... was the fact that he and Peter hadn't even kissed until he was sixteen.

Meaning he had to live through six years of watching his older brother become a well-formed young man before Peter would ever look at him like that again. And that was what Ed hated the most.

So he didn't really understand how Peter had it so much worse than he did, or Susan, or Lucy... or any one of them, really. Why did Peter get to go off and be all full of angst?

Which was why Edmund followed his older brother outside on one of his many walks into the woods around the Professor's house. Quietly, on silent cat feet, like he'd learned was the best way to hunt, he stole after his brother, not only trying to be there for him when Peter needed him, but also simply because he wanted to know where his brother went on these walks. He kept his gaze locked on his older brother's back, waiting, always waiting for him to stop somewhere so Ed could talk to him.

And before too long, he did. He flopped down on the damp ground, it had been raining all morning, and stared up at the sky. Edmund watched Peter for a moment, sprawled across the ground, before approaching him. "Peter." He greeted simply.

Peter looked up at him. "Ed." He replied.

If there was one thing that Edmund had learned about his older brother over the past ten years of his life, it was that Peter was never one to talk about the things that made him angry. He bottled things up until he exploded. "You know, we're all going through the same things." Ed said after a long moment of silence.

"Really." Peter said, a cynical smile on his face. "You know what it's like, going from being a high king in a world where everyone knows you to being the poor nobody at secondary school? The kid who came back from summer holiday with his family in the country, and suddenly seemed so distant? The kid who's going to lose all of his friends because he'll relate so much better to his teachers?"

"We'll all deal with that. We were all royalty, and now we're kids."

"But we iweren't/i." Peter said. "Do you know how hard it'll be to be a teenager in this world?"

"Do you know how hard it is for me, knowing that you were only attracted to the me that was sixteen and older? Knowing that by the time I'm sixteen again, you'll have moved on? Do you know how scared I am that I'm going to lose you?" Edmund replied in snappish tone. "Now shut up. You'll go back to school and you'll start to forget all this stuff, and you'll be fine."

Peter looked at his brother blankly for a long moment. "I'll always love you, Ed. You know that."

"I'm ten, Peter. Don't even pretend that the thought doesn't seem a little strange." Ed replied sourly, flopping onto the ground next to his brother. "You have your problems, yes... but I've got my own too. Don't even try to pretend you're alone in this whole endeavor." He finished, trying to get comfortable on the ground, his spine pressed painfully against some rock as he looked up at the dark clouds that hung above the pair.

"I'll always love you, though. I know you'll always be there for me, and we'll always have each other... And no matter what, I'll be there for you too." Peter replied, the honesty in his voice almost making Edmund shiver.

Edmund was glad that he'd finally drawn his older brother's thoughts away from his own sadness. "Thanks, Peter. And think about how good it'll be to get back to school. We'll be the smartest kids in our class." He said with a rueful smile. "And we already know what we're going to look like when we get older. And if you stay active, maybe take up rugby, you'll be sexy." He added with a laugh.

Peter didn't reply for a long moment, a small smile beginning to form on his lips. "Hey, Ed."

"Yeah?"

"How about we take up fencing?"

The two brothers looked at each other for a long moment before bursting into hysterical laughter at the thought. They would be. without question, the most natural fencers that England had seen in a long time. Especially for people who hadn't held a sword in thier short lives.

After their laughter had subsided, Peter pulled his younger brother into a warm hug. "I'd wait for you forever, Ed. And thank you."

"You're welcome, Pete." Ed replied, snuggling into his brother's narrow chest and pretending that their twenty-something minds weren't trapped in bodies half their age.

This wasn't an ending. Not really, not for any one of the Pevenslie children. This... was a new beginning. A new chance to do something they'd never dreamed of with their lives.

~FIN~

* * *

**2 prompts down, 98 to go. Wish me luckkkkk. Hope you liked this piece. It's fluffy, and kinda shitty, I wrote it in ten minutes, but kinda cute too. So... yeah. Review. Please.**


End file.
